


Friend Zone

by Ladypinkpanther



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypinkpanther/pseuds/Ladypinkpanther
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are in college now. One Friday night out changes everything between them. They go from acquaintances to part-time lovers.(Not about volleyball)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi's POV

I take a swig of my drink closing my eyes as the music thumps and lights flash. My body buzzes from from the bite of an edible I had a while ago. I didn't eat enough to start lagging, just enough to feel like I'm melting.

"Akaashi!" A voice called, I look over my shoulder and see Kuroo. He's kinda a dick, but we get along quite well.

"Yo." I say chugging the rest of my drink, "I'll be back in a minute I need to piss." He nods.

I weave in between people desperately trying to make it to the bathroom. "My bad." I apologize after bumping into someone. I look up and see a familiar face, Bokuto. He has changed a lot. He's bulked up, and he wears his hair down now. We went to high school together, but I don't remember ever talking to him one on one. We are more acquaintances than friends. 

He looks down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. I don't bother to wait for a response, I just quickly trout off to the bathroom. When I come out and spot Kenma. I approach him thinking Kuroo wouldn't be to far off. We acknowledge each other with a simple nod waiting for the menace to appear, when suddenly both of our heads colloid.

"Knock it off." Kenma shoves kuroo patting his hair back into place. I stand there rubbing my temple.

"Kiss me." Kuroo teases and Kenma flips him off. Kuroo plops down in a chair, opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air. "Akaashi, go get me a water." He orders poking me with his foot. I slap it away. 

"Go get it your damn self." I say annoyed, beginning to wander off.

"Okay, I'm done messing with you! Get me a water please?" He calls out. I make my way to the kitchen. My eyes wonder around and land on Bokuto who had already been looking my way. He smirks staring for a moment longer before looking away. I begin rummaging through the fridge for a water when a familiar potent smell hit me. I perk up forgetting a bout the water. I inhale deeply scoping out the room. I wander around like a k9 before finding the source. 

I find bokuto sitting on the couch lighting up. I stand their looking like a child waiting for you to give them your phone. As he takes a hit he finally noticing me. He holds out the blunt, and when I lean down to grab it he pulls me onto his lap. I slide off of him glancing around.

"Relax, no one cares. They probably won't even remember a thing by tomorrow." He says putting the blunt to my mouth, and I take a hit. He stares down at me as I lean back.

"My mouth is so fucking dry." I complain. He reaches next to him pulling out a water bottle. Instead of giving me the bottle or a water fall, he takes a sip setting it back down. I open my mouth laughing in offense.

Suddenly he comes in close pressing his mouth against mine. Water falls into my mouth and down my chin.I reach over him, grabbing the water bottle and chugging it. I think he was expecting something else because he looked a little disappointed. He licked his bottom lip giving me a smile. There's sometimes about that damn smile that's so addicting. 

I watch him take another hit, and before he turns his head to blow the smoke out, I grab him by his shirt and kissing him as he exhaled in my mouth  
I feel his smile ass he pressed his lips against my enhancing the kiss.

"You trying to get out of here?" He mumbles laying his head on my shoulder. I stand up walking away. I glance over my shoulder licking my bottom lip with a smile.


	2. Pt.2

Akaashi's POV

My scenes felt heighten, I could feel every atom in my body tingle as Bokuto's hands slide down my body. He licks my bottom lip, nipping at it, before he trails down my body leaving warm kisses. I take it that this was his first time with a man. We haven't progressed passed kissing, and he didn't even have any lube. "Do you want me to top-" I cut myself off with a gasp. My eyes widen, and my whole body jerks when his tongue wraps around my dick before suddenly taken me all in. I let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. "Ah- stop, if you do that I will come." I struggle to say audibly. Instead of coming back up he deep throats me again. My hands shoot down pulling him up by his hair as I come. "I told you-" I cut myself off, covering my face embarrassment. I peek at him through my fingers, he wipes his mouth and then licks it up. I feel my face heat up. "Did you enjoy pulling my hair?" He asks huskily with a smirk on his face, biting his lip. "Shut up!" I say, he stifles a laugh in response. His hand glides down to my thigh and I say, "You can just put it in." I had prepared myself while washing up.

I bite my bottom lip as he rubs himself against my hole. I bite down even harder as he begins inserting himself. After a few slow strokes he suddenly thrusts himself into me. 

I gasp grabbing onto the bedsheets. 

"Lift your hips for me." His tone sounds erotic. I comply as he places a kiss on my knee, softly nipping it. He flips me over slamming into me. I cover my mouth holding back my moans, to which he pulls my hand away and whispers in my ear, "I want to hear your voice as he thruster into me even deeper than before. 

***  
I sit up looking at Bokuto sleeping peacefully next to me. My phone lights up a few times, I check it and see a couple game invites. I carefully slide out of bed and throw on my clothes. 

Bokuto's POV  
I wake up to the sound of something rustling. Akaashi's no longer next to me. He stands up from the ground and is fully clothed.

"Are you leaving?" I ask sluggishly, rubbing my eyes. He jumps slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"Ah, do you need a ride?" 

"I'm good, see you around." He replies, searching through his phone. "I can let myself out, no need to get out of bed." He says before putting his phone to his ear. Even though he exists, I can still here his faint voice as he says, "Yo."

I let out a dry laugh, flopping back down in bed. Something about this situation stung a little more than it should.


	3. 3

Akaashi's POV

Left. Left- Left!" Kenma calls, "Fucking dumbass! You're straight dog water kid."

"Bro, you would have clutched if you would have listened." I sigh leaning back in my chair. Kenma goes on a rant while Suna remains quite.

"Yo, I've been in fucking game chat this whole time." Suna says joining the party. I stifle a laugh as Kenma begins raging again. 

"Well, fair well guys." I interrupt, "I have class tomorrow." I say.

"Don't be a pussy keep playing." Kenma says.

"Sorry kid."

"No, please one more, one more." Kenma begs.

"Yeah one more, I'm almost gold three." Suna chimes in. I groan laying my forehead on my desk.

"Fine. One more." I give in.

They lied. We didn't only play one.

I glance down at my phone that began to buzz. The screen reads 9:00 AM.

"Fuck! I hate you guys." I curse. "I have class in 2 hours." I vent as both of the snicker as if this was their plan all along. 

"Might as well stay on now." Kenma proposes.

"Fuck you." I say leaving the party. I stand up rubbing my eyes walking to the bathroom. A shower should wake me up.

***

I stand in a daze of tiredness, while Suna is squatting down next to me functioning two dimensions behind.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kuroo bends down waving his his hand. We both have a delayed flinch.

"Kenma." Suna states closing his eyes and placing his head between his legs.

"Eh?! It was your fault too." I blame, shoving him forward with my foot. His hands were stuffed in his packets, so he face plants at someone's feet. My gaze shifts to see who it is, and I make eye contact with Bokuto. Then suddenly, I am slammed to the grass. I lay there stunned from the sudden impact, unable to move. Kuroo bends down to help me up, but I shake me head.

"I'll need a moment." I say through breaths. I can feel Bokuto's eyes on me. I did not expect to see him so soon, I am sure he is a little surprised too. 

I slowly sit up, shooting daggers into Suna's head. Bokuto's offers a han I thank him before dismissing myself to class.

I end up having 2 classes Bokuto. I'm a little ambivalent. I don't really care that we have classes together, I just think he's making it far more weird than it should be. I can sometimes feel him burning holes in my head. And to top my luck, we are in the same group for a project.

"I want to get this done as soon as possible." The third member of our group says. I think her name is Mika. Her and I began discussing which parts we want. I glance over at Bokuto who hasn't said a word, and find him hunched over on his phone. 

"Yo." I say waving my hand. When he doesn't respond I peak over at his screen and see him playing a game. "Huh? You're already platinum? The new update just came out!" I say leaning over his shoulder watching him as he clutches a 1v4. I can see that he's flustered, his face turns a bright red color. He turns his head away as I say, "Nice!" and pat his back sitting back down. 

"What ur tag, I'll add you." Bokuto's says, his cheeks still a faint pink color.

I go to give it to him, but Mika interrupts. "Can we decided our parts first please?"

"Oh yeah." I say reverting my attention back to the project.


End file.
